Never
by Slytherin Paramour
Summary: She was volatile. She was dangerous. She was destructive. She was downright rude. She was beautiful in a sinful way. She was evil. She was perfect. He couldn't help but love her.
1. Chapter 1: Unforgettable

**A/N: Hello! This is my second story on . This time it's for Twilight and I'm excited about my idea. This story is a Edward/OC because every girl dreams about this at least once. Give it a try and tell me what you think in a review. I will most certainly reply. All reviews are welcome and if you have ideas feel free. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my imaginative ideas everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter One: Unforgettable

I distinctly remember getting into that supercharged car. The bright yellow color had not been my style but I had dealt with it because of the monster under the shiny hood. A supercharged roaring Charger that had me smirking. I could already feel the rush of adrenaline from the race. Hear the tires of us racers screech and squeal as we turned and drifted. Feel the steadiness of the car. See the flashing lights of the city that was our track. Even hear the police sirens that always sounded at one point.

I had been handed the keys to my victory and in my black skinny jeans with my blood red belted blouse I felt triumph. My heels had clicked and clacked as I walked across the pavement towards my vehicle and then I had turned to look at my opponents. The other racers all boys because most girls in my city found this dangerous and illegal; oh it was but I loved it so I took my risks, if I died I knew I had died happy and exhilarated.

All the boys had been eyeing me all night, sizing me up by my appearance. We had signed and filled out the papers we did for records of our epic races. The tradition of all of the racers signing the picture of the car of the month with their own colored sharpie, it signified unity among the racers even though we all played to win. I had signed in green right over the black Mustang Shelby's hood.

I had opened my door with grace and practically glided into my seat. I shut the door and put my windows down. This sporty Charger sure had a well-designed interior, everything where I liked it. I turned it on and revved the engine to entice the rest and my friend Jack came to give me the run down for the race. Where we would be heading and who would be waiting at the finish line.

"Down town to the outskirts for some super drifting and then right into the heart where you'll do a circuit that will lead you onto the freeway towards the finish line at the East Avenue exit. First to the flares wins like always. I hope you know what you're doing Diana. You are one of the best but this race is ridiculous. The location information was on lockdown until today for a reason. This is one hot race. The police are out tonight be careful." He told me and I smiled confidently. I had been doing this since I was fourteen now at seventeen I had been racing three fast moving years.

"I know what's at stake it's always the same thing. Your title, the rep your crew has and the money and the cars. I'm always careful I know how to do this Jack. This is my race, the race that will hand me the reins of our crew. I'll take over as soon as my tires pass the flares and Alfredo is eating my dust. He led me to this point and now I'm taking what he made. I'm ready for the cops and all these crew leaders. I'm ready." I said with so much confidence I just had to smile and rev my engine again.

"Well good luck then Diana see you on the other side. I hope the interior is to your liking. Now get ready. See you soon." He smirked as he said his farewell. My mechanic/designer/best friend had made my victory car even though the color bothered me. We were doing this for show; while the others raced in dark colors and could hide better I would stand out and be seen as I passed them all.

I smirked back and put my windows up. Amy our flag holder got in position and all the engines started revving in sync. The roar was deafening and it got louder if that was even possible as she raised her arms. Her arms fell and we took off. Cameras were posted all over our track for security reasons, for visuals, and for the main reason of keeping other crew members entertained as we raced. Every car had a radio for easy communication and alerts and tips from the watchers.

I had already taken second place and we were only heading into downtown. Alfredo's signature metallic grey paint was in front of me. The exotic Aston Martin slinking across the road while my Charger trailed seconds behind waiting for the right moment to overtake it and take charge just like it's named demanded. Alfredo had been my mentor; he had taught me how to maintain any position necessary and how to overtake with ease. That had been the Phoenixes best trait, what made us the best crew around. I was his protégé, the youngest member and one of the high earning racers he had. This would make or break my future career as a lone racer. I couldn't lose.

I focused fully at the task at hand as we reached the outskirts and left downtown behind. We would be drifting here and that was one of my elements. I put my slowest shift in and braked and gassed together. Pulling out of my drift I took the first place in the race securing the crew's rep but not my own. I would need to win for that.

The outskirts were ending and leading us all back to the heart of our city. Alfredo was twisting around me trying to overtake me. Roger the leader of The Pack the second best crew was neck and neck with Alfredo his black Mercedes being pushed to the limit. That's when it started, the hottest chase of my career and ultimately my last.

The police started flooding the streets and the security radios in all the cars turned on giving us directions to where we would need to go to cool our trails. Jack was my guide and I trusted him completely but I wasn't about to give this race up yet and since the others started flanking me while we zoomed past the police I assume they didn't want to either.

"Diana if you and the rest are going to go through with this race then remember to go to safe house 65 and the password is Fire. That is your safe house solely everyone will go to their own alright we'll operate from there. Put everything you've got into these final miles Diana. Good luck and make me proud." Jack told me and I replied quickly saying I understood and that I would be there soon.

We all started to disperse as we continued our race. The flanking ended and I went into over drive as we drove out of the heart through a fast moving circuit of the city and towards the freeway. Why the police hadn't started hitting us with shocks to our systems was a mystery but I had been doing this for years. I wasn't about to fail.

Alfredo overtook me at a sharp turn but I drifted the next one and took my spot back. Finally I started registering all the cars I was zooming past. The people on the freeway were honking at us zigzagging racers who wouldn't let up. Here was where the fun began. Eventually someone wouldn't be fast enough and they would get eliminated from the race. A crew of copters would fly them to a safe house and the rest would go on. I loved the maze game of the freeway it was another of my elements.

We had started with ten and we were already down to five. This was a leader and protégé race. The top five crews brought out their leader and his protégé to defend the title they had, their territory, and to gain rep, territory, and a possible new ranking number. Alfredo and myself had the most at stake our win was crucial.

I could see the exit coming up and started toward it. Jack had given me the stats on who had been eliminated at the maze. Crew number five The Ashes had been terminated. Crew number four The Clan lost their protégé. Crew number three Control Forces lost their leader and crew number two: The Pack had lost their protégé. The ones left were Alfredo and myself representing crew number one the Phoenixes. The leaders for The Pack and Speed Demons and Control Forces protégé; this was the final five.

I hit the exit with a screech of my tires and rushed to the flares. I hit my boost and passed the green and red flares. I had won! Secured the crew and gotten my lone racer title. Now I could alone or with my crew. Solely though I was now alone and could challenge anyone to a race. If I worked with The Phoenixes it would be limited as Lone racers tended to stay away from their old crews.

I headed to my safe house, 65 and found that the others were once again flanking me. I took my radio and switched the car from the stick shift to my emergency automatic shift so I could talk.

"What's going on? I thought we all had different safe houses? That's what Jack said. Alfredo?"

"I don't know Diana. Emily told me save house 65 password Fire." Alfredo said and there was just a hint of worry in his voice that bothered me.

"Yeah Rob told me the same." Matthew said he was the leader for the Speed Demons.

"Carlos told me 65 and Fire. Also told me that we had different locals." Roger said from The Pack.

"Guys the cops are being quiet after Diana's first flanking they started disappearing. Now all our guides told us the same thing. We've been infiltrated, it's the only explanation." Devon said the protégé for Control Forces.

The radio suddenly went silent as we drove in perfect formation contemplating the theory quickly. We were going over 120 for sure and no cops were present like Devon said. It made sense.

"Guys…. I think he's right! I'm not a leader but code 5. Immediate dispersion! Now!" I said into the radio and drove onward towards the safe house.

"No, we can't disperse were the only ones left we face this head on. Final Five squad! Control Forces protégé signed in." Devon said and I shook my head as I pushed down the gas. My gas was starting to run low soon I would have to put the exclusive second hidden tank into action.

"Fine Final Five squad. The Phoenixes protégé signed in." I said and hit the button on the side of my shift. The car immediately lost its previous roar as the customized motor changed from racing to sneaking.

"Final Five squad, The Phoenixes leader signed in."

"Final Five squad, Speed Demons leader signed in."

"Final Five squad, The Pack leader signed in we better do this right. Devon and Diana you two better be right." After Roger signed in all you could hear was a faint hum of one car engine. It wouldn't seem like all the cars were on except the hums would alternate between cars so it would be stable. The designers had put a lot of thought into these cars. Some of the technology hardly possible.

We reached the safe house and since I had maintained the lead in the flank I said the password to the machine and we drove into the garage. One after another. Until we were parked side by side.

The car lights shut off and we were left in the silent darkness. Until the lights when on and the guys who had placed themselves back to back with me were surrounded with the police.

"Your racing days are over. Your crews were caught and we have your other racers in current lock down. Game over boys. Little girl." Said Sargent Rock. He had been on our tails for years trying to catch the crews and lone racers. "Now hands up and walk forward to the line in front of you. Need a little incentive? Here." He had motioned to the line in front of me and when I shook my head he had some throw Jack tied and gagged at my feet. Soon all the other guides were out on display. I hardly think that was justified until I remembered we were all criminals wanted by the state for all our illegal racing.

Jack himself had told me "Lady Di" who had appeared three years ago was on the list of most wanted racers of crews with Alfredo and Roger. I now knew they had been trapping us from the beginning of this event. Someone had talked or someone had spied.

Alfredo put himself in front of me and the rest of the boys surrounded me. I was in the center as the girl who would be protected. It was a crew rule that they all followed but it wasn't worth it because they wouldn't be getting us I would find a way.

"Now now, that won't work crew leader. I have been authorized to use force and fire if necessary. Don't force my hand or any of my soldiers." He sneered and mock shook his head.

"You won't be taking us home with you I can assure you!" I yelled and pushed the guys aside. It was reckless and stupid of me but I tackled Rock. He didn't expect so I took his gun and aimed it at him. It worked, that is until he wrestled it from my hand and I accidentally pulled the trigger. Then the shooting started and the guys started pulling guides into the cars. I jumped up and started running towards my car when I heard.

"No no no." Went the mocking coo before the shot hit my stomach and crippled me. Rock had gotten someone from his sidelines to shoot me and now I was getting wobbly from pain and sudden loss of blood. My blood red blouse getting actual blood to color my abdomen and black jeans. My heels didn't help my escape.

I was almost to my car when I fell to the ground. Alfredo caught me and pushed me into the passenger seat before getting in my car and revving the engine. The others had separated the guides between themselves and Roger in Alfredo's Aston Martin drove a hole right through the garage door. It was all I remember before I lost consciousness.

Now I was burning uncontrollably and I didn't know where I was. I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive but this surely couldn't be death because it hurt way too much. Then again could be hell. I thought and reasoned that it was a possibility.

Somehow I didn't scream through it all. Slowly the burn started fading away and I felt myself becoming aware of my body. I could start feeling my fingers and toes first, then my hands and feet. Eventually my legs and arms had feeling everything was slowly coming back alive. I wasn't feeling the need to breath as much. Then my heart started speeding up, going speeds I thought impossible. Then it stopped I lost the feeling of the muscle that pumped my blood.

I felt empty and so I opened my eyes to find myself in a bedroom. A cream and deep crimson room that was beautiful and not mine. I sat up and looked around more closely and found I was alone. The door opened suddenly and three young women and four young men walked in gracefully. They were all gorgeous in the same pale way. Differently beautiful because of their various heights and hair colors. They fit and yet they didn't.

"You are finally awake my dear." Said one of the blonde men and I turned to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Her

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, this time in Edward's point of view. Sorter than the last but hopefully still full of emotion to make it. Diana is a mystery to Edward because she confuses him, though most of us can tell she's a moody little girl. On another note I was so happy to see all the views i got for my first chapter, so thank you. I didnt get any reviews but thats alright thoug if you have time leave me a little review. Here's Chapter Two...**

**Disclaimer: I only own what isnt Stephenie Meyer's which is basically just the plot and my OC.** **Stephenie owns the rest.**

Chapter Two: Meeting Her

"I know it's rude and I apologize but what the bloody hell am I doing here? Where are the guys? And most importantly what the hell happened to me?" She said as she looked our way. Carlisle had saved her from her death and I honestly didn't understand why we kept forsaking people's lives. This wasn't a life anyone truly deserved.

"Well you've been turned dear. Carlisle saved you when your brother rushed you into the emergency room and the rest of the staff dismissed you for dead. You had lost too much blood too last much longer. They took you to the morgue and Carlisle went from there. You my dear are a vampire." Esme said and the girl raised her eyebrow. "I'm Esme by the way. This is Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Esme continued and she gestured to each of us as she spoke our names.

"Am I really supposed to believe that? Because it's not funny and I don't have a brother." She sneered. Really was I supposed to believe something like that? I didn't believe in any of those things. My life was the real thing, I lived in the real world and in my world vampires weren't real. Those types of monsters were replaced by actual ones. Like Sargent Rock he sure was a monster. She thought and I smiled sadistically, she was a monster now and her world had taken a turn of events she didn't want.

"It's hard to believe but it's true. I don't know and I won't presume as if I do but something similar happened to me and trust me after a while the truth becomes unavoidable and from there, you have to live with it." Rosalie said and the words hardly registered in the girls head. She was simply the most stunning girl I had ever seen yet I could tell there was an incredible price that came with that beauty.

"You're right. The price is high but we all paid. Yourself included, take a look." I told her and handed her a silver hand mirror. She took it from my outstretched hand and looked. There I was Diana Lara only child of the Lara family. Then again I was pale and I had red eyes. It wasn't me anymore; my hair was full like it had always been and now it shined like it was wet and it fell in long waves. As I looked down my body I found my tiny waist was even smaller if that were possible. I had probably gone from size 3 to 0. The last things I noticed were that my blouse, jeans, and heels had been replaced by a black cocktail dress and black raised flats. So Diana was her name? Like the Roman goddess.

"Well then it's official, I'm a bloody vampire. Do you know my name?" Diana asked and looked at each of us.

"It's Diana. Diana Lara. I read it when you were looking at yourself." I said and she immediately looked my way. Her glare didn't bother me and she made a face before looking away.

"Yes it is and I won't even bother asking how you know. Can anyone else answer my questions? The mind reader's starting to annoy me." She muttered disdain dripping from her tone and I was immediately offended. I wasn't annoying!

"Yeah! I'm Alice the annoying mind reader's sister but I'm not annoying like him. You guys can go I'll handle this. Plus I have lots to discuss with Diana." Alice said. I walked out first muttering about how unfair and annoying the new girl was. The others left some chuckling at the way I had accidentally dissed Edward. I didn't care he wasn't the type of person I usually tolerated; he wasn't the type of person I befriended. I was not happy, why did I always end up being hated by the new girls. First Rosalie now Diana. The universe was out to get me.

"This is your room now. Esme said that if you don't like it she won't mind changing it for you. I went shopping and got you some clothes like the dress and shoes but I only got certain things. We'll have to go shopping for clothes you like. The outfit they brought you in was beautiful but it was ruined by blood. We don't know much about you though. Can you tell me about yourself?" Alice said as the door shut behind Emmett.

Diana said, "Of course, my name is Diana Monique Lara Rodriguez. My full name but I go by Diana Lara and I'm an only child. I was born January 15 1994 and my favorite color is green. I love cars and some of my old friends used to call me conceited because I carried a brush and compact where ever I went. I also love sunglasses."

"You have a beautiful name and you're technically 17. Although you won't be aging anymore you're stuck looking like that forever. We have to get you sunglasses and take you shopping. We still live in your city just in the darker part of town. As for your thirst because I'm sure your throat feels dry we'll go hunting before we shop." Alice said as she laughed.

"Edward son, stop eavesdropping. Leave Alice to it she will be able to explain everything to Diana." Carlisle told me and I snapped out of my "eavesdropping."

"Yeah Eddie listen to Dad." Emmett gaffed and I glared at him as I walked to my piano. Sure the extra speed was unnecessary but I needed to play to get the irritation out of my system. The rest were walking down the stairs at a human pace.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie laughed and Esme cracked a smile. I fumed, why was he funny? Suddenly I was hit with the realization that I already disliked a girl I hardly knew. Even Rosalie seemed to like her. So why me?

Jasper seemed to sense my conflicting emotions above all else and walked towards me. I started playing Esme's favorite twice the tempo as he asked me silently. What's wrong? She can't affect you that bad. You hardly know her, we all like her.

"I don't kn—"

"First were going to go hunting and then we'll go shopping. Maybe Rosalie or Esme will go with us. It should be fun and maybe you can tell me about what you used to do." Alice said happily and I could sense the smile. She had interrupted me but Jasper had still gotten the message. He nodded his head before heading past me towards one of the leather couches.

"Sure Alice, I'll tell you what I can remember. Everything is still there it's just a little hazy. Although I can't say I understand the concept of hunting." She was even smart! It would be easier to hate this girl who confused me so much if there was something bad about her. Smart, beautiful, charming in her own way. She was driving me up the wall and we had just met.

"You'll get it, it's instinct and if you live up to your name then you'll be a natural huntress. Rosalie? Esme? Do either of you want to come with us?" Alice said as she bounded down the steps, Diana gracefully following behind. She walked with a perfectly calculated stride. As if she was busy and had to be somewhere. The way a masterful hunter stalked its prey.

Rosalie agreed to go and Esme declined saying she had other things to do. They all walked out together keys in hand and left us men behind. I felt much better without her around but very little.

"Edward you're whipped and you just met her." Emmett said and I frowned. My moment of peace ruined. Leave it to Emmett to kill moments like these.


	3. Chapter 3: First Times

**A/N: Still no** **reviews but that doesnt put me down. I am still very inspired and with school ending on May 26 for me I will have plenty of time to write. Hopefully my story isnt too boring and makes sense. Personally I didnt like this chapter much but it was necessary, next chapter Edward and Diana will be alone. Who knows what'll happen. I'm still unsure which way to go. Send me a review if you have an idea. Anyway I'm rambling so whithout further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and other personal ideas. Everything else is Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter Three: First Times

Alice and Rosalie led the way to a bright red BMW M3 and I smiled it was a very nice car. Something I would drive something I would have Jack tweak and customize for me, something I would race with. Rosalie seemed to notice my appraising stare of her car.

"Let me guess you like cars? Exotics more to the point?" she questioned quietly and I wondered how I heard it. It was surely too quiet for human ears. Then I remembered I wasn't human anymore. I started to recall all the things I knew about vampires. Heightened senses speed and strength, pallor and beauty, and some vampires had special "abilities."

"Yeah, I did a lot of driving in my old life. The last car I drove was a yellow supercharged Charger with nitrous and it was one hell of a good time." I replied with a smile and got into the back seat of the car. Alice put the seat back and Rosalie took the keys and the driver's seat.

"Well then we could have a lot of conversations. I myself am a fan of automobiles, I like you Diana. I don't say that to just anybody too." Rosalie said with humor and Alice laughed again. I was starting to pay attention to the little things we did. Our voices were all songs: Rosalie alluring and one of a kind, Alice chiming and bell like, and myself melodic and sultry and sweetly innocent; such a conflicting tone. Even though I hardly could be considered innocent because of the things I had done.

"Well then I'm honored Rosalie. So I hear you're taking me hunting?" I said and the girls proceeded to tell how they hunted and what I would need to do.

"Basically just let your instincts take over. You'll be able to locate the nearest prey and then you hunt but I have to say this no humans. We're trying to keep you pure in that sense. No humans." Alice told me and I analyzed everything they had told me. I would know what to do; they would be hunting with me so I wouldn't lose control should the situation even get remotely close to it, and most of all it would quench the thirst that was starting to make my throat tickle.

I knew that I hadn't left California; that much was certain, maybe I wasn't in San Francisco but I was still in my home state. Probably just somewhere more up north, colder so the Cullens wouldn't stick out too much and could live in relative peace. The girls were explaining what I had just been thinking and I thought to myself, Still have your wits about you do you now Diana?

We drove towards some camping grounds. They looked familiar to me and I look at it more closely and my hazy human memory filled me in and I remembered. This was where I had camped with the rest of the crew in my first year. We had come to the woods for a trip away to celebrate my success with all wins. I smiled as I looked around and then I noticed the girls walking towards the forest. I quickly caught up and we proceeded to stalk through the forest silently. Rosalie nodded to me and I closed my eyes focusing on the sounds around me.

I could hear rustles this way and that, hooting of a distant owl, the scurrying of mice across the leave strewn floor. Then I heard it the sound of a predator stalking its prey. The thud of paws and the sound of something grazing. I opened my eyes to find the girls gone but I could pick up their scents so I knew they were nearby. I smelled the blood of the two animals and made my approach.

My senses were in control but I could still feel my cool logic and sense that had helped me through life. It was there quiet waiting and it gave some sort of comfort before I became the huntress my name suggested. I moved deliberately and after passing several clearings I was there standing in the shadows. The doe was grazing in a pile of tall grass and the cat that was watching it was in the shadows of the clearing across from me. I kept my cool the best I could even though my control was starting to slip, the scents these animals permeated were simply delicious. I could hear their blood pound through their veins.

The cat made the first move and it was its fatal mistake, it snapped a twig which alerted the doe to the sudden danger and it broke into a graceful run. The mountain lion ran after its prey and I followed at a slow jog. Just when the lion was going to overtake the doe I ran and tackled it to the ground, the doe looked around before running off again.

I turned back to the struggling animal that was now shredding my dress. I rapidly snapped its bones so that it couldn't scratch at me anymore. It had this animalistic look of fear that made me smirk before I sank my teeth into its fur and started drawing blood. The sweet nectar flowed down my parched throat and I pulled harder. The animal's heart was slowing down and I didn't stop my incessant sucking until I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

I let go off the carcass and got up brushing off all the things that had stuck to my dress. I proceeded to hide my dead prey under a pile of leaves. Either it would slowly decompose or something else would eat the body. I walked away from the second clearing I had entered and picked up another scent. The doe hadn't gone very far and I could still track it without much thought. I crept slowly again taking my time as I stalked another animal, I looked down to see that the chest of my dress was shredded almost beyond repair and my black bra was showing. The skirt and shoes were fine except for some dirt on the heels.

I started running through clearings and solid woods because my prey's trail had taken all kinds of turns and I was still thirsty. Suddenly I stopped the scent of the doe was there, sweet and inviting but something else. Something much sweeter than the doe, much more delicious than the mountain lion, and I froze as my logic took over. These were hunting grounds alright, hunting grounds for humans and apparently vegetarian vampires. Someone had shot my doe and now they were going to take their prize back to who knew where.

I back tracked and winced when I snapped a twig. So much for grace and hunter silence, I was as subtle as could be. Making noise and staying frozen in the same spot when I could be spotted by the human and lose my common sense and suck them dry like the cat. It would be easy to overpower whoever it was and whatever gun or weapon they had couldn't cause me any harm. Maybe if I snapped their neck it would be less painful for the human and I could drink without making much more noise.

Are you out of your mind? You can't seriously be thinking of the best way to kill some unknown human. Get lost you idiot! My mind yelled at me and I snapped out of it. I started running in the opposite direction of the person and tried breathing in all the smells of trees and animals.

However the sweet and alluring smell of humans was scattered all over the woods. I could smell different humans, one was flowery, another musky and spicy, and one that smelled like berries and beef jerky. Somehow they all called to me, invited me to find the owner of the smell and to taste the wholesomeness of it. I was starting to hunt the flowery one when Alice suddenly appeared next to me.

I had been smelling the air to find the trail when she shook her head and pulled me towards the edge of the woods where Rosalie was sitting in the driver's seat the idling. I sped into the back seat of the car and breathe a sigh of relief. Our smells were the main thing in the air and Alice nodded to Rosalie as she shifted the car into drive. Speeding away from the camping site Alice turned to me and asked,

"You were right about to weren't you?" she said and her pixie like face was entirely serious. I nodded my eyes downcast. I felt this sudden rush of shame. I had almost murdered someone and I couldn't have controlled myself if Alice hadn't shown up.

"We shouldn't have given you that much space for your first time. I'm sorry Diana." Alice murmured and I shook my head when Rosalie started apologizing as well.

"No you didn't know they were going to be there and besides Alice you found me just in time so let's not think about it. I believe we have some shopping to do." I said and suddenly I felt so much better and Alice and Rosalie seemed happier.

Rosalie started to drive onto the freeway and I looked at the sign. My vision was perfect now and I read all the signs with ease. Next three exits were Oakland and I smiled. The races there had been fun.

"So tell me have you ever shopped until you drop Diana?" Alice asked and I laughed a tinkling laugh that had me thinking. Nice laugh. Stop being bloody conceited. New life, start over. Sure I make no promises though. I shook my head at my antics and paid attention to Alice who was talking about how she could exhaust even a vampire when it came to shopping.

"I don't doubt you Alice, just by knowing you for a day I know how much energy you have."

We eventually exited the freeway but I had hardly noticed we were back in the city. San Francisco in all its foggy glory; my home since I was born into the world. We drove to the upper parts of the city where all the boutiques and expense stores were and soon we found parking under the mall. We left the parking lot and took an elevator to the upper part of the building.

"So what type of style do you have?" Alice asked and I could see something gleaming in her eyes that I didn't like. She was ready to shop and I suddenly wasn't. If I was still human I would've said the sensation I felt was my stomach falling. Now though I wasn't sure it was even there.

"Something between skater, girly, tough, in vogue, fine, and slightly Goth or emo. If we go to Zumies and Hot Topic we'll be sure to find something." I said and smiled when Alice frowned a bit before nodding and starting to walk through crowds that made way for us as we walked. Three deathly pale female beauties weren't ignored in this city. Sure we weren't Vegas but it was still a city full of plenty of sin.

After getting adjusted to the sweet blood surrounding me I found that the burn was still there. Annoying but ignorable and that was good news in my book. Soon I found myself enjoying the shopping spree. I managed to convince Alice to let me purchase this ridiculous shirt that read "I love vampires!" It was a V-neck in black with red drops of blood and white fangs scattered all around. Alice had agreed to it once she found a leather jacket and red ankle boots with some dark skinny jeans that made it Alice worthy.

A couple hours later we were laden down with dozens of bags. Alice had purchased a whole closet for me and I was sure when we got home I would find the rest of the closet already stocked with trendy clothes.

"Let's take a break before we go looking for accessories to all those awesome things." Alice told us happily and Rose groaned. I would've too except I was busy staring across the food court. We found some seats and sat down while I continued to stare.

There were some of my old friends from the crew sitting about talking seriously as if plotting. When Alfredo showed up I knew this was truly a serious meeting. I wondered if they had already replaced me with another protégé. If they had been caught because of my stupid escape tactic. If Jack was working with someone new. All the questions swirled in my head as I read their lips. They were speaking about some race or another. I focused on my sense of hearing and heard what they said clearly.

"We can't just let some new crew take what's ours. We worked hard for this and no crew no matter what they do is taking this away from us. Who the hell are they anyway?" Alfredo had said his voice taking on an edge I hadn't heard before.

"They called themselves the Volturi. They say they know where Diana is. The hospital can't account for her body after sending her to the morgue to live her last moments. I have trackers searching for lone racers all around and nothing is coming up. She literally disappeared and these arrogant Italians are using their leverage against all of us. Lady Di was one of the best and she's been gone a couple days. Most people have already established something by now and we all know how self-sufficient she is. It should've taken her a day." Jack said and I started tuning the conversation out. If I kept listening I would want to get up and declare to them all I was still here. That I would be ready as soon as I knew what race and what car I would have to conquer. That they could count on the elusive and always mysteriously present Lady Di.

I had glimpsed something that I had no right to anymore. My life as a racer had been forfeited the moment I tackled Rock. I knew what the consequences would've been and to be honest I knew my life now would be different but fulfilling in some currently unknown way.

Apparently I had been watching for at least have an hour because Alice got up and looked down at Rosalie and myself. Rose had her head on her arms with closed eyes, I had been watching people. She shook her head and pulled us both up by our arms.

"Come on accessories and then we go home to help Diana arrange her new closet. Come on." She said and after we had picked all the bags she led us to all sorts of stores buying even more for me. I highly doubted this would fit in Rose's car but when we got out of the mall and into the lot. Alice put everything in the trunk and took the driver's seat. Rose let me in before she sat down. Soon we were heading back to our home.


	4. Chapter 4: A Conversation

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another update for Never. Last night the MTV Movie Awards were amazing. HP and Twilight wins made me very happy. Anyway here is chapter four and chapter five will hopefully be available in a couple days it's still in the works. Keep reading and if you have time leave a review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward. Stephenie Meyer does... but a girl can dream.**

Chapter Four: A Conversation

They had been gone all day. Esme had returned an hour later and I had been reading in my room when her thoughts came into range. The others started leaving the house, Carlisle to go work an extra shift at the hospital and Esme decided she would drive him and would go shopping for some decorations for her new project.

Eventually the guys said they would be leaving to go hunting and so I was royally alone. Rosalie and Alice and Diana came back twenty minutes into my alone time and I tried to ignore their light foot falls. Diana's room was conveniently above mine and so it was easy to hear all the doors and drawers being opened. Bags and boxes making ruffling noises and slight giggles as they whispered in super low voices. Then ten minutes later two pairs of feet dashed down the steps and out the door. Alice and Rosalie if I was correct were running off and now I was technically alone with Diana but if we avoided each other then it would be for the better.

We didn't need to cause unnecessary fights because we couldn't stand each other. Soon I could hear her light distinctive steps zooming down stairs and I quietly stepped out of my room. Taking extremely silent steps towards the spiraling staircase I could see her on the first floor. I leaned down on the banister to see better; letting my curiosity get the better of me.

She walked toward my black piano on its platform. Tracing her fingers on the keys as she walked past it. She seemed to be observing the best piano money could buy. Shining and in tune I maintained it to perfection so I could compose more music. She seemed intrigued by the piano and soon she was seated in the center of the padded seat. Her black hair twisted in wet ebony waves around her pale oval face. Her red eyes were looking ahead at decidedly nothing and she put her fingers to the keys.

She was wearing another black dress but this one had a silver and gold thread in rose patterns over the tight corset and the skirt flowed to her knees. Her feet that hardly managed to reach the ground were wrapped in black silk ribbon ballet flats that wrapped around her legs. She had a concentrated aura about her. Her thoughts were focused solely on music.

_A…F…A flat…F…Repeat three times. F…C…C…C…B…F…A…F…A…A…G…Moderato…_

She started to play a warm lullaby that soon sped up to a mysterious tune. Her fingers graced the keyboard with practiced finesse and I was entranced by her playing. She really was talented and then she started to play Esme's favorite and I frowned. She got an off key note and concentrated before finding the right keys. She was playing by memory and I was impressed she knew the distinct notes so well.

After Esme's song came another lullaby that drifted from enchanting to disturbing. The mix was rather interesting to me. The song would get relatively lovely and when you expected her to continue she would give it eerie feeling and emotion.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop. Didn't Esme ever tell you that?" She whispered without stopping her song. She switched to a quiet symphony and let her fingers have free reign. I looked up and saw her crimson eyes watching me as her hands continued.

"Esme tells me all the time to mind my manners."

"Really because according to me you don't seem too." She smirked and looked down at the keys. Her mind was a rapid whirlwind of compositions. She finally selected a song I had never heard. Endlessly by Muse….Ever heard that one before?

"Never." I murmured and walked over to the piano. I sat on the edge of the seat next to her and watched as she turned to me. Shaking her head she smiled before turning to the keys.

"Well it's not meant for piano but I rearranged it a long time ago. I love this song." She said and began playing a catchy upbeat and relaxing beat. She surprised me when she started singing softly.

"There's a part of me that you'll never know. The only thing I'll never show. Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly. Hopelessly I'll give you everything. I won't give you up. I won't let you down. And I won't leave you fallin. If the moment ever comes…" The beat played without her voice. It was lovely.

"It's plain to see. It's tryin to speak. Cherished dreams; forever asleep. Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly. Hopelessly I'll give you everything. I won't give you up. I won't let you down. And I won't leave you fallin. If the moment ever comes…" She was into the music like no one else. I hadn't seen passion like that years. I was hooked.

"Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly. Hopelessly I'll give you everything. I won't give you up. I won't let you down. And I won't leave you fallin. But the moment never comes…" She finished and turned to me.

"Did you like it?" She was grinning confidently. The only people who have ever heard me sing have absolutely loved it. He has to like it.

She knew her voice was amazing. She was a very confident girl, who didn't question herself. Yes I loved it but I couldn't very well tell her. She would think she had easily won me over with one romantic song. She had confidence but it was mixed with too much arrogance. Not so easily Diana.

"It was a very beautiful song. I'll search the original later to see how well you rearrange music. Very good taste though." I said and her lips turned into an unhappy sneer. Like he's so great himself. Always being egotistic and self-centered and he tells me I'm adequate in other words. Hypocrite.

I laughed and got up from the piano seat. She picked herself up and zoomed across the room to one of the couches. After lying across the couch her dress splattered all around her and the black leather she looked my way. I was standing on the side of my piano leaning down on it with my elbows. Her face was still twisted into an arrogant sneer.

"I hope you heard that. I was completely honest with my thoughts. "

"Oh I heard but it doesn't bother me. You are after all a child and I'm an adult. And I haven't known you all that long. You simply don't show me any of your redeeming qualities. Just all your flaws, you seem to be a rather nasty little girl." I answered with complete honesty myself. She just looked up at the ceiling. Her dress blended into the couch and her pale skin looked even lighter against the material.

"Really? The others like me. Alice and Rosalie already treat me like their sister. We went hunting. We went shopping. Esme and Carlisle look happy to have me around. Jasper and Emmett seem happy enough about having me around. So what is your problem? Because I don't act this nasty around people." She said and sat up to look at me with those crimson eyes. They glared intensely and I looked away before answering.

"When you are you going to realize that it isn't me it's you. You expect everything to be given to you. That's how your life has probably been. You may be talented that much you've proven but if you're so confident you don't need never-ending compliments from me. I most certainly don't have to give you the time of day when you have the others wrapped around your finger already. The only one who is a hypocrite here is you."

"If that's what you think than why do I always hear your voice inside my head denying everything you say? Why did I hear that it was lovely when I played for you? I hear you inside and outside of my head. As if I don't have to deal with your intricate little lies already. You say one thing, you mean another. If I couldn't hear you in my head I could still read your expressions and the tones of your voice. It's not that hard." She looked up at the ceiling again as she laid down again. She was silent waiting for me to say the next word. She wouldn't break the silence and that gave me time to think.

She couldn't honestly hear me? I was the only mind reader here and she hadn't shown the ability when she had awoken. Surely she was just insane instead. That had to be it.

"I'm not insane. I can hear you in the back of my mind. Like a whisper that everyone can hear. Except I'm the only one who can. But if I try I can ignore you, which is what I've been doing lately. "She whispered without looking away from the ceiling. Which was solid white tile so I didn't understand what she found so interesting.

"We'll have to talk to Carlisle about that. I didn't know you could do that. I'll call him now so he can think it over while he works at the hospital." I said and started walking upstairs when her voice drifted up to me.

"Do you always change the conversation topics that fast?" I stopped to consider what she said and she dashed past me to her room on the third floor. The next second her door slammed shut and music started playing.

"There's a part of me that you'll never know. The only thing I'll never show. Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly. Hopelessly I'll give you everything…"

Of course she would play the original right after we had an argument/conversation. I walked up to my room slowly. Contemplating her supposed power; sure some people were very insightful and could easily guess what you were thinking by just looking at you. Diana was probably one of them, she was smart enough.

I opened the door to my second floor room and walked in kicking it shut. I went and sat on my lounge and pulled out one of my journals. I started to write on all the recent events from her waking up to our latest moment together. I covered about five pages front to back and shut the journal. I could hear rapid typing from upstairs and knew Alice had told her about the laptop Esme had put in her room.

So what are we going to do? Ignore each other for the rest of forever? Her thought drifted to me and I gave it a shot by thinking my answer. If she really was a mind reader then she would hear.

Probably. Although if we figure something out it'll be better for the rest of the family. Maybe if we act civil in front of the others then we'll be fine. It should work out.

If that's what you want then. By the way I hunted today, mountain lions are delicious…

So she could hear me? Great and she liked the same blood as me. Just great.


	5. Chapter 5:The First Family Meeting

**A/N: Hello! It's been forever since this story got a new chapter. I apologize to whoever still cares. My muse went on vacation and didnt return till yesterday. So here is the next chapter for the story. It's a bit boring but I'm still setting up this complicated fic. I have a poll up on my profile about this story. Please check it out and vote. The next chapter is written but if this story shouldnt be continued well...Anyway on with the story. My ramble has gone long enough.**

Chapter Five: The First Family Meeting

After our silent conversation the house was quiet and empty except for Edward and I. his music played and mine played against his. I typed and he read from the quiet turn of pages I could hear. We stayed that way for a good four hours before Carlisle and Esme arrived together in their separate cars. They walked to the second floor to Carlisle's office and talked about inconsequential things. I tuned out the rest of their thoughts and continued typing. I was writing on word. Bored with nothing to do left me to writing out some cheesy action story.

The other four came back two hours later and Emmett and Jasper started to play on the Xbox hooked to the flat screen in the living room. I smiled and saved my story. Turned the music and computer off and headed out of my third floor room. On the way down I ran into Edward and we froze. I nodded to him as Esme and Carlisle left the office. He nodded back and I dashed down the stairs to my friends. Edward walked down with the other two.

"So what are you playing?" I asked as I sat crossed legged next to a crouching Emmett. Jasper was sitting forward on the couch the control in his hands.

"Were playing Need For Speed Shift and Jasper is going to get caught by Officer Emmett right about…now!" Emmett said and I looked at the screen. His police Mustang was very good but against Jasper's Porsche he wouldn't stand a chance if he kept driving like that. He was a reckless driver and he wasn't about to catch the zooming Jasper.

"I win again. that'll be one thousand more for Jasper and one thousand less for Emmett." Jasper gloated as his car won the pursuit for getting away. Emmett muttered under his breath and we all laughed. Edward went and sat next to Alice on the other couch. Carlisle sat on an arm chair with Esme sitting on the arm of it.

"What are you playing for?"

"Were playing for thousands of dollars. Emmett now owes me twenty thousand and I'm going for fifty. Want to try Diana?" Jasper said with an inviting smile. I took the control from Emmett's hard grip and turned to Jasper with a smirk.

"Sure. If I win Emmett gets a thousand back. If I don't he owes you another grand." I laughed and Emmett groaned from his position on the floor. I rubbed his back. "Don't worry I know how to drive."

Jasper restarted the pursuit and asked if I wanted to switch cars. I shook my head and hit start. The pursuit was fast and reckless but not on my part. I maintained the Mustang trained on Jasper and after chasing for about five minutes on the clock I crashed him into a wall. I won the pursuit and Emmett looked up.

"How much money do I owe him now?" he asked and I smirked. Looking at the surprised Jasper. I turned back to Emmett and said. "Nineteen thousand. I won."

He laughed and tackled me giving me a bear hug that I returned. When we pulled apart Jasper challenged me to a rematch with different cars. I beat him five more times before he groaned and stopped challenging.

"Well Jazz seems that I owe you fourteen thousand now. How does that feel?" Emmett taunted and Jasper shook his head.

"Shut up Emmett. You don't want to go there."

"I believe I do Jazz. Don't be a bad sport. You are so lucky Esme hasn't scolded you; don't make her man." Emmett said and grinned at me. I grinned back and let all of their thoughts enter my mind. Emmett was happy he didn't owe so much anymore and Alice was thinking about how my outfit looked. Rosalie was thinking about Emmett and what a child he was. Jasper was contemplating ways of killing Emmett and myself without being suspected.

"Jasper I think you shouldn't even think about it. Diana can read your thoughts as much as I can. She wouldn't get herself killed by you that easily." Edward chuckled and I shook my head. He just had to read and comment.

"What do you mean? She's hardly been awake that long. We've only known her for about three days and she hasn't shown any abilities." Jasper said and Edward smiled.

"Remember what we are Jazz. We learn a lot faster and she fits in this family very well that the fact she's showing an ability is almost something to be expected. Maybe we should formally speak about this and decide what we can do to help her adjust."

"You know she is right here right. So is everyone else but carry on." I said sarcastically and Emmett started cracking up. Alice got off her perch on the other couch and twirled over to my spot on the ground next to Emmett. She picked me up and took my hand. She led the way to the dining room I knew none of us truly would ever use. Carlisle took the head with Esme to his left and Edward to his right. Alice sat down next to Edward and pulled me down next to her. Rosalie sat next to Esme with Emmett on her other side. Jasper was the last to sit and he quickly sat next to me.

"So why are we here Alice? You seemed to have called this meeting?" Carlisle inquired looking at Alice with an amused smile. He had a pretty good idea but he wanted his daughter to confirm it for him. Alice smiled and looked at me.

"Well when Edward told Jasper not to think that I had a vision and I would like to share it. Diana was standing in the middle of a meadow with Edward, Jasper and I. She seemed focused as we stood there and suddenly she smiled. Edward nodded at Jasper and then Diana stood completely still when she unfroze Edward nodded at me and I smiled in understanding. I think that Diana's ability has something to do with being in the presence of another gifted one. She most likely can take any power for her own. I assume." Alice explained and I looked at Emmett. He grinned and I smirked as I read his thoughts.

_We can prank Eddie and then I'll get Jazz. We could be partners in crime. _

"Okay since we're talking about me I would just like to say this meeting is way too formal. Loosen up everyone. Yes Emmett; Yes I agree we should be. Anyway if it's true and I do channel powers and make them my own than let's give it time. Say a month? Then if I still hear thoughts, I can see like Alice, and I can feel like Jasper. Then we know." I concluded and everyone nodded.

"Now why don't we go play some Xbox live? Let's see if Jasper can take on the web." I said and walked out of the room. Emmett walked up to me and offered me his elbow like a gentle man. I smirked and took it before we started marching into the living room. Snickering the whole way until we reached the Xbox and Emmett hooked up three controls.

"You, Jazz, and me. Unless Eddie wants to play." He said and Edward practically glided over to us by the Xbox and grabbed one of the other controllers on the shelf. "Guess he wants to play."

"Guess so, here Jasper." I said and walked away from them to the couch to Jasper. He took the control and we waited as Emmett set the game.

"One problem none of us have an Xbox live account." Emmett said as the Xbox requested the player name.

"Oh yeah. I have one that should still work. Protégé is my user name." I murmured and Emmett hooked it. "Make your own boys and then we'll play together with our people."

Ten minutes later after many arguments. Emmett was MonkeyMan05, Jasper had become IAmJasper to everyone's surprise, and Edward was TheMindReader. So cliché but funny and we eventually ended up playing Call of Duty. It didn't go so well for me. I died multiple times and I kept groaning every time I died.

Edward was currently killing the rest of us and I practically hurled my control against the wall as he shot me down. Three against one should've been easy but Edward seemed to be a shooter and I really wasn't. My strategies and my good aim didn't seem to work with this game.

"Diana you suck at this. Come on don't die we need to kill Eddie." Emmett muttered to me as we split up to start a new level. I hid behind some barrels.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" I said as I started running looking at my guide and headed towards the destination and point of the mission instead of looking for Edward. He sprung on me from the side and I started shooting at him.

"Got you!" I screamed in his face as he died and we won the mission because the offensive opponent had been defeated.

"Let's play again. I won't die this time."

"We'll see."


End file.
